What are you hiding?
by PregnaChan
Summary: An AidouxYuki fanfiction. Aidou has feelings for Yuki, and has been trying to hide them, but what will happen when she (along with the Zero, Kaname and the rest of the Night Class) find out? (Rated T because I'm not sure what I will be including in future chapters but I doubt it will go as far as M rated stuff and "General" because I'm no good at genre classification ).


_**Hello and welcome to *enter fanfare* the first chapter of my AidouxYuki fanfiction (yes, it's quite short because this is one of my shorter fanfics)! This pairing is not m favourite, but it's still cute. The main reason for submitting this chapter first before any of my other fanfictions is because I was bored and had a limited time frame of computer usage, it just so happened that this was the shortest chapter I had at the time.**_

_**So... ENJOY! I greatly appreciate reviews and constructive criticism but any generally nasty peoples will be ignored. I will try to update this story on a regular basis and at the same time I will try to upload my other fanfictions.**_

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AS A WHOLE, THIS INCLUDES IT'S CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS AND STORYLINE.**_

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"Dance with me Yuki!" he said, taking hold of Yuki's hand

"Aidou! No, I can't!" she exclaimed as she tugged her hand away from his and darted off after her silver haired companion. Aidou let out a heavy sigh and looked down at the ground, kicking at the cobbles with his foot. It was meant to be a party, Aidou was meant to have fun and celebrate Ichijo's 18th but so far, nothing was going as he had hoped.

"Everything alright Hanabusa?" it was Kain, Aidou's cousin.

"Ah, yeah." Aidou replied half-heartedly, rubbing the back of his neck. Kain k new something wasn't right

"Hey Hanabusa, does this have anything to do with that disciplinary committee girl?"

"Hm?"

"Whatever put a damper on your mood, was it something to do with her?" Kain asked. Aidou looked down at the ground again. Kain really did care for his cousin and wanted to try and help him but he clearly wasn't going to get any answers so he decided to leave it at that for the time being. "Well whatever's wrong you know who to come to if you feel like talking." He ruffled the blonde's hair a little before heading back to talk to Ruka.

_'Hn, it's no use Hanabusa, just give it a rest…' _Aidou thought at he ventured off to find something to drink.

…

For the whole of the next day, Aidou didn't feel like sleeping as he usually would. Instead he spent the whole day sadly staring out of the window, hoping for a glimpse of the petite brunette with her usual stupid expression (his annoyed Kain who was _actually_ trying to sleep; it was far too bright with the light streaming through the curtains) but as per usual Yuki was nowhere to be seen, much to Aidou's disappointment. That was until he remembered that he would see her at the evening switchover where, as always, she would be supervising.

Aidou waited in anticipation for the usual switchover, he did his hair at least ten times, made sure his tie was perfectly straight and he used some of his best lavender perfume (yes, perfume) so that he would smell appealing to her. None of this went unnoticed by Kain.

"Hanabusa, I know when you're hiding something." He looked his cousin up and down "What is it this time?"

"Nothing!" Aidou chirped

"Okay…" Kain knew that there was definitely something going on and he also knew Aidou wasn't going to just give him the answers he wanted. He knew it had something to do with that Yuki girl, that much was certain. "But Hanabusa, you'd better behave tonight, I don't want to be scolded by President Kuran because of you… Again." Aidou had a way of getting himself into trouble that would also result with Kain being punished unjustly simply because he was nearby. More often than not it was down to sheer carelessness, but lately it had been to gain the attention of Yuki. Like on St. Xocolatl's day, of course it was his favourite day, but he acted out so that Yuki would have to put him back in line. Kain was only now beginning to notice his reaction to seeing the brunette, he then realised why Aidou had gone to the trouble of redoing his hair over and over, straightening his tie, putting on perfume… Aidou obviously had feelings for the girl! Kain folded his arms and let out a quiet chuckle.

"What? What's so funny?" Aidou questioned, slight confused. Had his cousin lost it?

"Oh it's nothing." Kain replied. He patted Aidou on the head, deliberately messing up his hair, and then left swiftly, smirking to himself.

"AKATSUKI!" Aidou shouted, but Kain didn't hear him, or he ignored him (one of the two). Aidou quickly dashed back into the bathroom to find a mirror so he could redo his hair… for the hundredth time.


End file.
